


Behind the Scenes

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Matsuie lemon, with a huge Masaie in the background] [School, Modern AU]<br/>They may not be visible up front, but there were a lot of things left unheard of, unseen, and unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unheard

[ **Author’s note:** Always wanted to try writing some nsfw. Finally managed to break that wall and do the thing ;u;]

+++++

**【 **Chapter 1: The Unheard** 】**

_‘Dokuganryu…’_

Masamune.

Masamune was all Ieyasu could think of as he heatedly moved his hand up and down his erection, his back pressing against the wall of the cubicle at the far end of the school lavatory. He bit down on the back of his other hand, smothering away his soft moans.

_‘Masamune…’_

They had been very close friends. Close enough to stick together most of the time they were awake. Close enough to share food from the same plate. Close enough to sleep huddled together in the same bed during sleepovers and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

But when Masamune’s cousin Shigezane had curiously asked them about their relationship the other day, Ieyasu’s heart broke at the One-Eyed Dragon’s lighthearted and immediate answer.

_‘Nah, we’re just friends.’_

Ieyasu gasped, stifling another moan that escaped his lips as his cheeks flushed, handling himself with inexperience. He thought back on those words.

Those words were the realization that he had always wanted something more. From the moment he heard it, they were like some thick black chains that had bound him, not letting go of his mind no matter how hard he struggled.

He realized that he loved Masamune. More than just as a friend, and that he wanted him.

But although it was only three simple words to get his feelings across, it was as though an entire abyss of anxiety and gripping fear had stretched out between them. Though they were always right next to each other, Masamune was out of reach.

_'What if things don’t work out?’_

For the first time in his whole life, he had not the courage. So for now he had chosen to plunge himself head first into these fantasies, trapped in his own little world. To him it was the much needed momentary escape from all of his daily worries.

“Nnn…”

His still hesitant fingers wandered to tease his entrance tentatively, imagining that Masamune was the one touching him, pinning him against the wall in needy desperation. Nothing but the beauty of reciprocal love and the desire for each other between the both of them.

Then his phone buzzed.

Suddenly uprooted from his dreams, Ieyasu cursed inwardly as he reluctantly pulled out his phone to check the incoming message. His expression softened when he saw the sender.

—

 **Masamune**  
‘Hey, where are you?  
Break’s almost over, so come back soon.  
…  
You’ve been acting weird lately. Something wrong?  
Talk to me if you’re not feeling OK, alright?  
Silly tanuki.’

_—_

Ieyasu smiled.

 _`Thanks for your concern, Dokuganryu…,’_ he thought inwardly, sending back a reply telling that he’d be there soon.

He sighed then, peering past his phone. His still erect cock waited for him, begging for attention and expecting him to finish the job.

_‘Better get all that out fast…’_

So he pocketed his phone and carried on with what he was doing. However, when he failed to make himself cum even after several minutes, he began to get worried.

His phone buzzed again, urging him to go.

Ieyasu cursed. By that point, he decided to just give it up and zip up his pants. He would just figure out a way to hide it somehow.

He unlocked the cubicle’s door and walked out hastily, only to bump face first into someone’s chest. Shocked to the core, he jumped back, all the hair at the back of his neck standing up.

“Ma- Matsunaga…sensei?!” he stuttered, feeling a sudden heat spread up his face and ears when he saw who it was.

“My, my, I was wondering who it could be. Tosho… Tokugawa Ieyasu from the second year, am I right? With all that noise, what could you have been doing in there, I wonder?” Hisahide replied with with a smirk, looking down at his student like a predator who had freshly caught a prey.

Of all the people that he could have bumped into in this kind of situation, it had to be the creepy vice principal!

Hisahide wasn’t a bad teacher, really. But rather than one who was close to the students, he was a little removed from them, always watching, observing, knowing everything. All from afar.

Every time someone decided to start a menace in the school, Hisahide would be the one to sniff them out first, and be the one to discipline them. No one ever came out from his punishment sessions the same person. As a result, his sharp, golden eyes struck fear even to the star students. Everyone knew never to pick trouble with him the moment they met him.

In that light, Ieyasu’s shock quickly evolved into fear and panic, being caught alone with him.

 _When_ did Hisahide even come into the lavatory?! He should have heard him. At least a little shuffling or some footsteps. And he would have stopped whatever he was doing and go unnoticed. Had he been too immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear anything? Just how long had he been standing there listening to him?

“Matsunaga-sensei, good afternoon,” he said nervously, straightening himself and bowing lightly, trying to manage something. His guilt-filled eyes darted around the room as if to find some sort of rescue or escape as he continued speaking.

“It… wasn’t anything important that you should bother yourself with. Break’s going to be over soon, so I’d better be on my way. Sorry for taking up your time,” he replied hastily, sweating, blushing, and avoiding eye contact.

But before he could finally manage to make his escape, his vice principal’s claw grabbed him firmly by the shoulder, sending a chill down his spine and forcing him to look up wide eyed into piercing golden ones. He gasped helplessly, his heart skipping a beat.

“Aah, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to walk down the corridor with this, would you?”

Without warning, Hisahide’s other hand suddenly cupped the tent in his pants and squeezed it lightly. Ieyasu drew back instantly, turning to the side and curling into himself protectively.

“Matsunaga-sensei?!”

His face was that of panic, fear, worry, shame and confusion all mixed into one. What was happening? What was going to happen? Was he going to be reported to the principal? He didn’t even dare to imagine what would happen if word of this got out.

“Se– sensei–… I promise never to do that again. Please pretend that this never happened!”

Ieyasu’s woe-filled eyes were begging, which only served to amuse Hisahide even more.

“Relax, child. I’m not against the students enjoying their youth, provided that it isn’t harmful and that they’re willing to take full responsibility of their actions,” he chuckled in his naturally dark tone, “But looking at you, it seemed that you’re having some sort of… trouble, I presume?”

“Ah, that is–…,” Ieyasu looked away, only to be interrupted.

“Someone you love that you couldn’t reach, so you were here by yourself… The person who you were always with and care about the most… That Date boy, wasn’t it…?” Hisahide purred, wise and sharp as the owl he was.

By this point, Ieyasu knew that trying to hide anything from him was pretty much pointless, so he nodded nervously, frowning.

“Then all the more reason that you shouldn’t be heading back to him like this. What about I give you a little help?”

“…Huh?”

The offer surprised the younger, making him look up at the other with questioning eyes. But Hisahide looked like he meant all of it, walking towards him and cornering him back into the cubicle.

“We’ll get it over before the bell rings,” he said, getting in and closing the door behind him. Ieyasu gulped as he heard the click of the cubicle door being locked.

“N-No, Matsunaga-sensei, I think I should be alright,” he said, holding up both his hands in front of him to keep some distance between them.

But then his phone buzzed again. Most likely another one from Masamune, as he seemed to be taking a million years just to travel back to class.

Meanwhile, the bulge in his pants showed no signs of disappearing. It was at times like these when he wished that its size wasn’t so apparent. He sweated even more, coming to a dead end about what to do.

Then Hisahide leaned in to trip him over the edge.

“Come, Tosho. It wouldn’t take long,” he said, running a hand along the side of the young man’s exposed abs, earning a light, troubled moan. He whispered in his ear, “And I’ll make sure that you enjoy every bit of it.”

“Matsunaga… sensei–”

Through his quickening heart beat and the light haze that had glazed over his eyes, Ieyasu was about to protest. But before he could say anything more, Hisahide’s arms had snaked behind him, pulling him into a hug. One hand crept down to his rear, beginning to fondle him.

“Nnhh…,” he moaned, closing his eyes with a frown.

Hisahide’s touch was an unfamiliar one. His body tensed and twitched in every way, reflexively resisting against the foreign sensation. His eyes began to water against his will as he gritted his teeth, feeling as though he was going to lose control over himself.

“Shh… I know you’re scared, but it’ll be alright,” Hisahide’s voice came in a strangely comforting fashion that he never believed it could. “It would be over soon,” the older continued as he caressed the young man’s hair.

Calming down a little, Ieyasu nodded lightly, holding onto him tightly and burying his face into the older’s shoulder, as if he would lose it the moment he let go.

But if this could save him from the whole school corridor, and most importantly Masamune, from giving him and his pants the look, then he should probably accept the help. His body relaxed and relinquished itself to Hisahide’s touch.

Finally getting the green light, Hisahide smirked lightly, allowing himself to go on further. His hands trailed up the younger’s torso into his shirt, rubbing his chest and playing with the younger’s hardening nipples, pinching and twisting at them with experienced hands.

“Aahhnn~,” Ieyasu moaned and panted loudly as his fingers gripped tightly onto Hisahide’s shoulders, his nails digging into the other’s skin through his thick coat. His legs felt as though they might just buckle under him.

“My, I’m flattered by your reactions, my boy, but you might want to keep it down a little. This _is_ a public place after all. Fufu~,” Hisahide teased, hands going down to undo Ieyasu’s belt.

Realizing it, Ieyasu brought a hand over his mouth and tried to calm his ragged breathing, his cheeks flushed. Hisahide held onto his shoulders and turned him around to face the toilet, dropping his pants and pulling at his underwear from behind him. Ieyasu reflexively grabbed his wrist to stop him, earning a disdainful look.

“Pretty sure both of us don’t want your pants to be dripping wet when you walk back to class, don’t we?”

“……,” Ieyasu paused for a while, but eventually let go nervously, so he did away with the garment.

“Hmm, not bad,” Hisahide commented, marveling at the younger’s throbbing, fully erect cock from over his shoulder, pre-cum already dripping from its tip. Ieyasu shuddered slightly.

“Matsunaga-sensei… Please don’t stare,” he asked timidly, looking away.

“Heh,” Hisahide answered with an amused grunt, leaning in to suck on the younger’s neck as he wrapped an arm around to gently caress his chest.

“So which side are you on? Top? …Bottom?” he asked, slowly running a finger up along the crack of his butt teasingly.

“…The- The latter… Ah,” Ieyasu’s hips twitched as Hisahide’s finger stopped to rest at his entrance, pressing down at it and beginning to rub it in a circular motion.

“Heh, I figured. And you would certainly make for quite a lovely one, if I should say so. Hahaha,” he chuckled, pulling the young man closer and enjoying how he was squirming helplessly in his hands, desperately trying to prevent himself from moaning too loudly.

Ieyasu groaned in protest when those fingers were suddenly removed. He could hear Hisahide pop open something behind him, before the fingers came back with something wet, cold and slick, smearing it all over his entrance.

“…!!”

Ieyasu shuddered again when he realized what it was. He made to turn around, but Hisahide stopped him, massaging at his entrance again and causing him to moan.

“You’re going to like this,” the older promised, rubbing him a little more. Once he was certain that the other had relaxed, he took the chance to slip in a finger.

“Ah!” Ieyasu whimpered and squirmed, holding onto Hisahide’s arm that was in front of him, his walls clenching at the finger that had entered him like he couldn’t take it.

 _‘First time…?’_ Hisahide thought, lifting an eyebrow in amusement,  _‘How cute.’_

But it wouldn’t stop him from going on with his usual merciless style.

Without giving the other a break, he slid his finger in and out slowly, sending waves of pleasure up the young man’s stomach.

“Ah! Matsunaga… sensei!!” Ieyasu called out, eyes beginning to water from the sheer sensation. He could feel the other grin against his neck as he slipped yet another finger in, increasing the speed of his movements and practically driving him crazy.

“Matsunaga-sensei! Stop, I–!!” he panted.

But then the creak of the lavatory door opening and someone walking in was heard. Both of them froze.

“ _Huh_? Funny, he’s not here either.”

A familiar voice. A _very_ familiar voice.

 _‘Do-Dokuganryu…?!’_ Ieyasu’s eyes widened.

“Damn that shitty tanuki. Where the fuck had he gone to?” Masamune thought aloud, sighing, hands on his hips, “Well, I’m already here. Might as well take a shit.”

And so he allowed himself into the closest cubicle, shutting the door.

Each passing second felt like hours for Ieyasu. He stayed perfectly still and quiet like his whole life depended on it. Both his hands were over his mouth, like he was unwilling to even let the slightest breath be heard.

On the other hand, Hisahide, of course, only found the irony of the whole situation even more amusing. And him, being the not-so-kind human that he was, decided to make full use of it.

His arm still strapping Ieyasu tightly against himself, he began to move his two fingers again, slowly as to not make too much noise, but much deeper than before, enough to make the young man cringe.

“……!!”

Ieyasu bent a little to turn his head and give him a disbelieving glare, only to be met with a demon-like merciless smirk. Hisahide’s eyes definitely looked like they wanted him dead.

However, he wasn’t allowed to make a sound and couldn’t protest. Any big movements will result in a lot of shuffling to attract Masamune’s attention, so he had no choice but to bear with it.

Ieyasu bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Using every last bit of his concentration to fight back the wish to moan, he mentally begged Masamune to finish and leave quickly.

But alas, he seemed to be taking his time. Hisahide had to force himself not to laugh looking at how hard Ieyasu was trying to hold back from everything. Ignoring the things that might happen afterwards and being more interested in the moment, he slid yet another finger inside the other male, kept them inside, and began to scissor them, stretching him even more.

Ieyasu almost screamed at the sudden action. Hisahide supported him by the waist when his feet gave way under him. The younger held onto the toilet seat for more support, gritting his teeth tightly. He felt as though he was going to die.

Finally at long last, they heard the flush from the other end of the toilet, the door opening and Masamune stepping out. He went to wash his hands and looked at his phone.

“Hmm… Break’s gonna be over. That little shit would probably already be in class when I get back. At least reply to my messages! How troublesome…,” Masamune shrugged, putting his phone back into his pocket and leaving, shutting the lavatory door behind him.

“GAH–!” A few long seconds later, Ieyasu finally let go of the breath that he had been holding as Hisahide removed his fingers.

At that point, the young man had practically exploded into the toilet bowl, unable to hold back his cum any longer. Relief washed over him as everything turned white. His knees landed with a loud thud against the floor as he panted, held back tears rolling freely down his cheeks in buckets.

Behind him, Hisahide stood normally, taking a look at his watch.

“It seems that we still have… several minutes. Want me to finish the job?” he offered, fiddling with his own belt and bending down a little to caress Ieyasu’s rear, hand moving closer towards his now gaping entrance.

But to his surprise, Ieyasu’s hand came to grab his wrist with an unwavering resolution. His body may be quivering, but his voice was bold.

“Only… Masamune,” he growled through heated breaths and watery eyes, baring his teeth at the other.

“……,” Hisahide met his glare with curious golden eyes. It was one of the few daring glares that he had ever received. He smiled at the boy.

“Heh, very well,” he said, straightening himself and tidying his coat, “Clean yourself up and get back to class, then.”

“But do tell me if you’re not feeling well enough. I shall come with you to the clinic and you can rest.”

“…?” Ieyasu looked up at him, confused by the sudden display of kindness. Certainly not a side that he had seen before in the vice principal.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with taking responsibilities of your actions. I’m simply doing my job,” Hisahide explained matter-of-factly, holding out a hand to help him up.


	2. The Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking miauri from fanfiction.net for asking me to continue this fic ;;u;; Well, it’s a short fic that would end in 4 chapters or so. Dunno if it’ll turn out nice, but might as well finish it :p

**【 **Chapter 2: The Unseen** 】**

After school a few days later, Hisahide had gone up to the school roof with an umbrella and keys.

The janitor, who was supposed to lock the door to the roof, had come to his office, complaining that there was a student there who had refused to leave, preventing him from doing the job. So the vice principal had offered to call the misbehaving student in and lock the door for him, taking the keys with him.

It was a dreary and cold, rainy day. As he reached the top of the steps, Hisahide wondered just which sane student in their right mind would prefer to stay outdoors and freeze rather than go home immediately into the comfort of a warm home. Turning the cold steel of the doorknob, he opened the door to wild winds that lashed frigid drops of water into his face. He struggled to open his umbrella against the wind.

Once he did, he scanned the surroundings and spotted the student in question a little away from him. A boy. Damn, was he sitting on the wet floor in the rain? He was expecting the student to at least be under some sort of shelter. Must be really out of his mind.

“Hey! What could you be doing there? If you don’t come in, you’ll catch a cold!” He had to raise his voice so he could be heard over the wind’s howling.

The student didn’t answer him. He sat there curled up, facing away from him, face buried in his knees.

Hisahide rolled his eyes in annoyance. Someone daring to not listen although it was _him_ , the vice principal, asking. This student must be looking for trouble. So he got ready and forced his way there through the winds, irritated that the rain still managed to get to him despite his umbrella. Once he was close enough, who the student was surprised him.

“My, if it isn’t Tosho? What could you be doing out here, I wonder?” He asked with a little sarcasm.

—–

It had taken him quite some effort to get the boy off the roof and down back into his office.

He found him crying, asking to be left alone. But he’d certainly get sick if left like that. Besides, the roof door needed to be locked. So he had no choice but to drag him forcefully. What resistance he showed…

Hisahide wondered what exactly happened as he watched Ieyasu from his office’s desk, the boy seated on a chair in front of him shivering from the cold as he sipped the warm tea that had been given to him.

The pitter-patter of rain turned louder against the windows, followed by thunder. The grey ambient light from outside was the only illumination to the dim room. It looked like the rain had turned into a storm and that they would be stuck here for awhile.

“First of all, take that shirt off, unless you want to freeze in it,” Hisahide ordered, irritated by the look of the wet clothes sticking to skin. And Ieyasu shivering from it although it could have been prevented.

“……”

“No? I guess you don’t mind me doing it for you, then? We don’t want our school to have a bad reputation for irresponsible staff not caring about the students’ health. Normally, I’d already be scolding you for causing this much trouble to the people around you.”

“……,” Ieyasu decided to comply, setting his cup down and doing as he was told. Hisahide sighed, walking over and draping his coat over the boy’s shoulders to give him some warmth.

“Let me guess. The Date boy turned you down,” he said offhandedly. Ieyasu didn’t answer, but the tears that came back into his already swollen red eyes were enough confirmation.

Hisahide sighed again. Taking a piece of black cloth, he folded it and wrapped it around Ieyasu’s eyes, tying it firmly at the back of his head.

“…..? Matsunaga… sensei–…?” Ieyasu asked in a confused manner at the sudden blindfold, his tone demanding to know what Hisahide was up to.

“Shh… Tosho, the only ones here right now are you and the One-Eyed Dragon,” Hisahide whispered soothingly, caressing the younger’s cheek.

“And he loves you and only you,” lifting the boy’s face up, he leaned in onto his slightly parted lips and kissed him deeply.

Ieyasu’s eyes widened under the cloth. Before he knew it, more tears began to flow freely out of the corners of his eyes. Everything that he had tried to hold back so far. And then both his hands grabbed at Hisahide’s cheeks, pulling him closer as he kissed back hungrily.

_Dokuganryu Dokuganryu Dokuganryu–…_

He couldn’t take it anymore. Although he knew it was fake, he pretended that it was real. He wanted it to be real. Ieyasu allowed himself to cry even more, his shoulders shuddering from his sobs as a tightness began to form in his heart.

Hands snaked down to caress his chest and torso, before moving along to play with hardened nipples and grope his ass through his pants. He allowed them to do as they wished. After all, they were Masamune’s.

Hisahide pulled away, smirking at how unexpectedly obedient the boy was. Bending down a little, he undid Ieyasu’s belt, pulled down his pants and underwear, and immediately began to work on his bare cock, rubbing at it lightly.

“Nnnhhh…,” Ieyasu bit down at the back of his hand, timidly trying to suppress a moan. Hisahide chuckled.

“Well, my boy. Unlike last time, you don’t have to hold anything back now. School’s over and this building’s empty aside from us. So entertain me by letting your delicate moans echo through the halls, would you not?” He asked, removing Ieyasu’s hand from his mouth and kissing him again, continuing to pump at his crotch. The latter nodded slowly, allowing the waves of pleasure to run through him as he released his warm breath into the air, back arching.

Hisahide took off the coat from the boy’s shoulders and lifted him up then, having him bent over his desk before he started fingering him. He leaned in to plant bites and kisses onto his bare back and neck. Ieyasu gasped at the touch, his hip moving in rhythm with the other’s fingers, shamelessly moaning from everything that was being done to him.

“Dokuganryu…,” he panted.

Hisahide could just tell how his ass seemed to be wanting more. How hopeless. He wondered if Ieyasu would be too carried away this time and actually let him enter him. So he rubbed his hardening cock against the boy’s entrance through his pants to test it out.

As expected, the boy under him suddenly tensed and tried to squirm away. So he still had some conscience left, after all.

“Hmm~,” Hisahide let him go, walking away to take something from one of his drawers.

Ieyasu leaned against the table, trying to catch his breath. He heard the other move back behind him, flicking on a switch that brought about the hum of some machinery. He couldn’t see what it was through his blindfold.

“You hunger. But well, if that wasn’t allowed, then how about this?” Hisahide asked with a playful smirk.

“UwaaAA–…!!” Ieyasu yelled out unwittingly when he suddenly felt something vibrating being pressed hard against his entrance.

A- A vibrator! How did _that_ make it into the vice principal’s office at school–…??

He didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long, as the foreign sensation began to take over him. Soon, the feeling became too good he found himself rubbing back desperately. Hisahide took the chance to slip the vibrator’s head into him slightly.

Ieyasu moaned as it stretched him a little. No protests, though, so Hisahide inserted it slowly all the way, turning the vibration level up as he went.

“Aaaaahhnnn~♡…”

Ieyasu’s chest was pressed against the desk as he let out the naughtiest moan he thought he ever did. But he found that he couldn’t resist the feeling, so he leaned down against the desk helplessly as the thing was pulled in and out of him.

Hearing Hisahide unbuckle his own belt to attend to his own needs with his free hand, Ieyasu gasped and moaned as the vibrator moved faster inside him. To add to the stimulation even more, the older leaned in to kiss, bite and suck on his skin hard, all over him. The pleasure in his lower half built up until he was brought to a climax against the desk he was leaning on.

At that point Hisahide pulled the vibrator out of him. Ieyasu cringed a little when he felt the other’s warm cum spurt against his cold ass and thighs a short while later, slowly trailing down his legs.

Hisahide moved back to fall seated on the chair behind him. Ieyasu fell against the surface of the desk, using it for support and trying to relax himself. For a few minutes, the only thing heard in the room was their breathing and the rain outside, as they slowly tried to regain control of their tired bodies.

Hisahide cracked open an eye and peered at the struggling form in front of him. Darn, did he make quite a mess…

One student of his was there blindfolded, sweating, and leaning against his now messy office desk, books and papers toppled over and strewn all around. His legs were wide open in full display, with both their cum mixed up and running down his thighs. Aside from that, those hickeys and bite marks that he left behind would certainly take a few days before they disappear completely, alright…

Hisahide supposed that this time, he himself had gotten a little too carried away as well. Tidying his clothes and pants, he stood up and approached the boy, taking off the blindfold. Ieyasu’s eyes cracked open a moment after he lifted it, suddenly tense and aware of the situation, now that his mind was somewhat cleared from the cluttered mess it had before.

“Matsunaga-sensei, sorry–… Forgive me. It was–…,” he began, pulling himself off the desk, unable to look Hisahide in the eye.

“Shh…,” the other brought a finger to his lips to stop him. He looked up at him.

“Whatever happened here stays in this room,” Hisahide purred, offering him a new, clean piece of cloth. “Take this and clean yourself up now. The rain looks like it had lightened, so you can go home. I’ll get the room cleaned somehow, so you need not worry.”

“………,” Ieyasu reached out and took the piece of cloth.

He looked up at the other one more time before proceeding to wipe himself clean as fast as he could. He then dressed up in his still slightly wet clothes hurriedly, taking his bag and rushing towards the room’s exit.

“……,” Ieyasu paused at the door, turning back to look at Hisahide as if to say something. Hisahide stood neatly there, arms tucked away behind his back and smiling back at him. That smile which nobody could ever hope to see through or understand.

“Well, be off now, Tosho. Pretty sure you have people waiting for you, and it wouldn’t do to make them worry any more than you had.”

“……,” Ieyasu decided against saying whatever he was about to say, only nodding and bowing slightly to excuse himself. And then he was off in a dash away from the room.

_“You’re welcome to come again if you’re ever in need. Hahaha!”_

Hisashide’s invitation echoed through the cold, empty corridors, stopping him in his tracks as he reached the stairs.

“……,” Ieyasu thought for awhile with uncertainty, and then shook his head.

He knew that what he was doing was not right. _This_ was not right. And he shouldn’t let himself get sucked into it. It was very subtle, but was Hisahide just taking advantage of him and his situation?

Either way, he made a mental note never to come back.

Exiting the school building, Ieyasu pulled up his hood over his head and zipped his jacket tightly. No one should see all the hickeys, sins and regrets that he had hidden below.


	3. The Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, guys ;;u;;

Hisahide was taking advantage of him? What nonsense! Clearly _he_ was the one taking advantage of the other.

Since the day of his confession, Masamune had refused to see him, or even be near him, just as he had feared. So despite his previous warnings to himself, Ieyasu had run back to Hisahide time and again to wash off his sadness, take out his anger, and drown away all his desperation in a vain attempt.

All he saw were dreams of the things he couldn’t have. But even then, it served as enough temporary comfort. Hisahide was his tool for that. And that fool of a teacher had allowed him to use him, trample over his pride and do just that. How convenient for him.

“Matsunaga-senseeeeiiiii~~… Touch me more…,” he drawled out in a moan, his hand reaching out to stroke the older man’s cheek as he looked up at him from the couch in the latter’s office.

“It’s not enough…,” he continued, his voice begging, despite the number of small vibrators that had been planted into him, their wires tangling in his sweat covered thighs as he lost count of how many times he had come, the white sticky fluid coating his entire stomach.

“As you wish, Tosho. As you wish.”

Hisahide’s office after school had been their secret meeting place for a while now. Ieyasu would lie down on the couch at the side of the room, and Hisahide would crawl onto him to please him at his bidding. Carry out his requests like a faithful dog.

Or so he’d like to believe.

However, in Hisahide’s eyes, it was the other way around, where Ieyasu was the one serving as a source of his personal entertainment.

He would pretend that he cared for the boy. Do as he wish, say what he wanted to hear, comfort him from all his sufferings, and fulfill all his fantasies. On the surface, he spoiled him rotten, when in truth, he was actually only enjoying as he watched him slowly fall into ruin, breaking apart until there was nothing left.

All Hisahide was interested in was to observe and witness how the light would finally leave the eyes of the student thought to be the brightest one, and what type of shell it would leave behind. Ieyasu had been foolish enough to walk into his hands and let him toy with him freely, without even questioning his actions.

By how things were progressing, he could tell that it wouldn’t take that much longer. He could see a deep, dark abyss in the boy’s formerly clear heart now. One that would never be sated no matter how much was given to it, as it would eternally lack the one thing it actually wanted. He watched in amusement as it began to twist the boy’s very being from its core.

No matter how it was seen, theirs was a relationship without love. In actuality, they were only using one another for their own satisfaction with their own reasons. They understand the fact, but as long as they never admit it and keep it unspoken, they could continue this charade for as long as they want, until they get what they had wished for, while keeping it enjoyable for both sides.

“Matsunaga-sensei…,” Ieyasu called out, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed as he peered at the other.

“Hmm?” Hisahide asked, trailing soft, loving kisses around the boy’s lower abdomen teasingly, before moving up to suck on his nipple gently. Ieyasu moaned to him, tangling his fingers in the older’s hair. He moved up to press the boy onto the sofa, kissing him passionately on the lips, stealing away his breath. He slowly pulled away then, staring into the boy’s clouded amber eyes.

“Yes, Tosho?” He asked almost in a whisper. Ieyasu’s hand brushed at his cheek as he gazed back into his sharp golden eyes.

“Did you know, Matsunaga-sensei… Everyone at school thought that you were a frightening, heartless teacher…,” he began, “I thought so myself, too.”

Hisahide frowned at him, “Well, can’t blame you now, can I? I certainly do have that reputation.”

“But I don’t think so anymore…,” Ieyasu continued, closing his eyes.

“……?”

“That type of person won’t be capable of such gentle touches and all the care that you had shown me. Matsunaga-sensei… You do have some love in you. You’re actually a pretty nice person, aren’t you…?”

“………,” Hisahide looked at him wordlessly for awhile.

_‘No, I’m not. You actually think any of this_ _is real? What a fool. A true fool,’_  he was about to say. But that was when he realized that he couldn’t say it. The words caught in his throat as he failed to bring himself to say it wholeheartedly.

The situation with this boy was different.

Hisahide was pretty sure all the nice things that he had ever done so far was all just put up pretense for his own interests, but this time, it felt different.

Did he slip up somewhere and left a crack open? Actually, it was even worse if he had done the so called ‘nice things’ he did unwittingly. But Ieyasu had him carried along, and he found himself starting to grow fond of him, causing him to let his guard down and show a weakness.

No, he refused to ever admit it.

“You’re going to regret having said that,” he replied, his tone suddenly turning sharp.

Then as if out of some annoyance or the other, his way of handling the boy changed completely, him biting down and groping at the younger roughly.

“Ah…! Matsunaga-sensei…?!” Ieyasu asked, surprised and a little scared by the sudden change.

But Hisahide wasn’t just about to forgive him that easily, so he reached down and cranked up the vibrators, causing the other to arch his back from the sudden jolt that shot through his body and moan loudly. He wanted to silence him, make sure that he would never say something so offensive and bizarre to him again a second time.

“Matsunaga-sensei…!! Aah…!”

Ieyasu’s hand reached down, attempting to pull out the vibrators by their wires when the feeling began to get too overwhelming. But Hisahide grabbed him by the wrist, pinning his hand back beside his head and stopping any further movements by leaning in to kiss him roughly.

Ieyasu wrapped his free arm around the other’s back, gripping tightly as he squirmed from the sensations that seemed to rip him apart and cause him to cum yet again.

Before everything went white, the feeling of teeth and nails digging deeply into his skin burnt itself deeply into his mind.


	4. The Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, not done yet. One last chapter coming up after this one :3

**【 **Chapter 4: The Unforgiven**** **】**

“Matsunaga… sensei…! Nnh…!” Ieyasu squirmed even more as Hisahide began to slide the anal beads out of him, bead by freaking bead, with an excruciating slowness. His rear clenched down uncomfortably against them as he drew in a sharp breath.

He had been blindfolded, but he could hear the other chuckling at him in a disturbing manner, very unlike the kinder Hisahide he had seen so far. The handcuffs binding him to the bedpost rattled violently as he struggled to break free.

It was a weekend. When they had met after school this time, instead of staying in Hisahide’s office as usual, he had been invited to his house. He was told to tell the people at home that he would be staying over at a friend’s house, and not return until the next day. So he had done that, unsuspecting of anything.

What he hadn’t guessed was that Hisahide would suddenly press him down onto his bed forcefully, strip him of all his clothes, and bind him against his will. He may not look like it, but Hisahide certainly had quite the strong grip.

“Sensei…!”

“Silence, Tosho. You’re the one who had wandered into the spider’s nest. Now that I have you in my grasp, I shall do anything I wish with you. Fufufu…,” he smirked, pulling out the rest of the beads quickly, causing the boy under him to jerk from the sudden movement.

“Matsunaga-sensei… Why–…?” Ieyasu panted. He could hear the low hum of a vibrator being switched on, before the other decided to push it deep into him a moment later, pressing it hard up against his prostate.

“Aaaahhnn~…,” he arched, throwing his head back as a strong sensation shot itself throughout his entire body. Hisahide, seated between his legs, kept them pried wide open, enjoying the view as the boy squirmed with discomfort under him.

“Well, you know, Tosho… I must say that you look quite beautiful like this, broken, bound, and helpless, not able to say any of your usual hopeful talk that makes you who you are. I find that quite interesting,” he said, leaning in to caress Ieyasu’s sweat-covered, exposed body with both hands. The boy shuddered under his touch.

“And as a collector of things,” he continued, “I think I’d like to _keep_ you. After tonight’s session, I’ll make sure that the only thing you see in this world is me. And that you won’t be able to fight that fact.” He asserted, beginning to grope roughly at the younger’s chest.

“Nn–ah…!” Ieyasu cried. Trying to fight back against all the sudden feelings that seemed to be attacking him all at once, he gritted his teeth tightly. If he could see through his blindfold, he’d be glaring at the other right now.

“Matsunaga… sensei…! I… I won’t let you–!” He growled. Hisahide only laughed back at him. He pressed him back against the bedpost to bite and suck at the softness of his neck, drawing out whimpers.

“Ah, still thinking about the Date boy, aren’t we now, Tosho?” he murmured against the boy’s skin, “But look again. How long had you two not been together? How long had you been running away from him? You certainly know that better than anyone else, don’t you…?”

Ieyasu gasped at the sudden realization, eyes widening under the cloth covering them.

“Do-… Dokuganryu…,” he mumbled quietly, feeling the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

How long had it been, indeed… Weeks? …Months…? He didn’t know. Ever since that day, he could never bring himself to see Masamune or even reply to his messages. He couldn’t even remember their last conversation.

Unconsciously, he had stopped looking towards Masamune. And eventually, Masamune had stopped looking towards him.

Hisahide’s hand reached down to gently stroke at his already shamelessly hard erection. He winced.

“You thought you love him, don’t you? But who are you actually thinking about, I wonder…? Who do you look forward to seeing everyday? You thought that the One-Eyed Dragon was the only one you have in the world, but answer me, Tosho, whose bed are you lying in right now? You were never forced to, but you had come here on your own accord.”

“Matsunaga-sensei–… Matsunaga-sensei, please stop–…,” Ieyasu began to sob, turning away in shame as his tears overflowed.

He was in a corner. Hisahide’s words felt too much for him. At the realization, it was as though everything had suddenly come crashing down. Just, what was he thinking? What had he done? How _could_ he?

His own questions attacked him. Hisahide laughed darkly as he watched the boy break into pieces right in front of him, from a shove he had given by himself personally. His hand gripped at and rubbed painfully at Ieyasu’s erection, drawing a yelp from him.

“Yes, that’s it, Tosho… Look at your pitiful self. Admit it. After all that you have done, you don’t deserve the Date boy anymore. You belong to no one but me now.”

“………”

Ieyasu wanted to fight back, but he didn’t know how to. He felt guilty and found that he didn’t have any words to defend himself anymore. He failed to suppress the moans that left his lips as Hisahide continued to pump at his cock until he finally exploded.

Finally let go, Ieyasu fell back onto the sheets, sobbing helplessly through his blindfold. He clenched his teeth as Hisahide pulled the vibrator out of him. But it was far from over. His attention was caught again when his legs were lifted up and slung over the other’s arms. He felt Hisahide close in, pressing something hard onto his entrance. Ieyasu gasped in horror.

“Ma-Matsunaga-sensei… Please don’t–… If-If you do that, I’ll really never be able to turn back…,” he begged.

“Heh, stop playing innocent, Tosho. After al that you’ve done behind the Date boy’s back so far, not that you can turn back either way. This shouldn’t make a difference and I shall do as I please,” Hisahide replied threateningly. “Besides…”

“Seeing our activities so far, isn’t it a little unfair that _you_  are the only one deriving satisfaction out of it? Now it would be your turn to pleasure  _me_. Hahaha,” he cackled ruthlessly.

“Matsunaga… sensei…,” Ieyasu shook his head, being really scared now. But the other wasn’t about to let him go.

“Tosho… It is time for your punishment,” Hisahide smirked.

The next moment, Ieyasu screamed when he felt Hisahide thrust into him roughly. He struggled to move away, but the other’s hands would grab him and hold him still, fingers digging into his skin and pinning him down as he thrusted into him again and again. Ieyasu twisted and struggled from it, screams mixed with moans as he felt himself being torn apart mentally and physically, continuously pleading for the other to stop.

“Be glad, boy, you’ll get the chance to enjoy me cumming inside you,” Hisahide stated unforgivingly, making sure that he was heard loud and clear.

“Ah…! No! Not inside…! Matsunaga-sensei! STOP!!!” He struggled even more.

Hisahide held him down, giving him one last hard thrust before emptying himself inside the boy.

“Aahn…!” Ieyasu’s body tensed as he felt the warm fluid slosh up further into him.

Hisahide pulled out of him then, allowing him to fall back down onto the bed. Ieyasu laid there, his sobs shaking his entire body as the excess of the fluid that he had never accepted leaked out of him. He heard Hisahide laugh.

It was all over for him now. Ieyasu had never felt more ashamed for allowing himself to get stuck in such a mess. How could he ever bring himself to show his face to anyone like this, now?

He laid there crying to himself, feeling only the cold against his bare skin.


	5. Backstage

After school that day, Hisahide was alone at the school roof, standing at the fence and looking down at the school grounds and city that stretched below.

It was a bright and clear day. The students passing through the grounds under were joyfully chattering with each other as they headed for home, unaware of any of the things going on with their own vice principal.

Hisahide blew the cigarette smoke out of his mouth with a long sigh, readjusting the position of the item. He was smoking, something that he didn’t usually do, the look on his normally calm face saying that he was thinking deeply of something.

Everything was quiet and peaceful as the soft winds blew through his coat. He listened as that fragile silence was broken by the click and creak of the roof door opening and closing behind him, followed by the sound of footsteps moving and settling down at a nearby bench behind him.

“Matsunaga-sensei,”  Ieyasu’s voice greeted him, “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Tosho,” he replied without turning back. A gentle breeze blew and everything was quiet again for a few moments.

“Matsunaga-sensei, I… I talked to Masamune,” Ieyasu finally continued, a little timidly, twiddling with a small piece of paper he held in his hand.

“Hmm? You did? So what type of talk was it?” Hisahide asked lazily.

“…I told him everything.”

“Oh? This fast? Courageous. I wasn’t expecting that of you.”

“Well… I figured that if I really want us to be lovers, I should go and face him. And I shouldn’t be hiding anything away from him anymore.”

“So, what did he say?”

Ieyasu smiled a little, idly folding the paper he was holding into a small paper plane as he replied, “Ah, a lot of things. A lot of curses and scoldings, but he said that he was glad I came back. We talked about all the things we haven’t shared with each other for a long time.”

“Ah, so it went pretty well, I presume… Great to hear that. What about your relationship, then?”

“I… still don’t know about that,” Ieyasu replied quietly, “But you know, Matsunaga-sensei…”

“………?” Hisahide turned to look at him, with a little interest.

“This world’s far from the ideal world that I had always pictured in mind, where everything will work out as long as you work hard enough. Sometimes, nothing will go as planned and the thing you wanted the most will slide out of your hands from between your fingers.”

Ieyasu continued, sending the paper plane he was holding into the air in front of him. Hisahide watched as the wind blew at it, straying it off its path before landing it quite far away from its intended destination. Ieyasu leaned a little forward contemplatively, using his knees as support.

“I couldn’t accept that fact, so I kept running away from it. If you didn’t point out what I was doing that night, I wouldn’t know where I’d have ended up by now. I realized my actual feelings and thought that I should keep fighting for it instead of just giving it up,” he said with a newfound confidence, looking up at Hisahide with a bright smile.

“So Matsunaga-sensei, thank you.”

“……,” Hisahide studied him for a moment before smiling back, “Heh, glad that you’ve learned a lesson.”

He pocketed his hands and turned back to look over the city, “Well then, whether or not you succeed with the Date boy after this, the best of luck to you, Tosho.”

“Thank you,” Ieyasu replied, before his tone changed into a rather mischievous one.

“But Matsunaga-senseeeiiiii…! Don’t you think your methods are a little mean?! No wonder all the students you have ‘disciplined’ are scared of you! The last one was especially cruel!” He protested.

Hisahide turned his head back at him, narrowing his eyes into a glare, “Tosho, you’d better be _glad_ that I took pity on you and used only a strap on instead of the actual thing! Using it had been very uncomfortable for me. Besides, it was your own fault that you were too carried away and mistook it for an actual one.”

“But Matsunaga-sensei, you were the one misleading with the blindfold and all,” Ieyasu whined in return, “Also, what was that warm substance you used as a fake?”

“Some mixture. Nothing to worry about, Tosho. It should be completely out of you by now.”

Ieyasu squinted at him suspiciously, before sighing and picking up his bag.

“Well, anyway sensei, thanks for respecting my wishes. I’ll be going home now. After sticking around together with me for so long, you sure you won’t be lonely without me?” he asked as he stood up, teasing. Hisahide turned towards him, folding his arms in annoyance.

“Hmph, don’t be such a cheeky brat! What makes you think I want _you_ to be sticking around?”

“Because I’m too cute and sexy!” Ieyasu laughed, posing jokingly.

“We’ll see who comes running back first next time,” Hisahide grinned at him evilly. Ieyasu laughed, straightening himself then.

“Don’t worry, Matsunaga-sensei, I’ll stop running away now. I won’t ever come back again,” he said.

He smiled wistfully then, “But really, thank you for everything.”

Hisahide returned the smile and nodded at him, “Heh, farewell then, Tosho.”

Ieyasu nodded back, “Goodbye, Matsunaga-sensei.”

Picking up his bag and the paper plane, Ieyasu made a dash for the roof door, quickly disappearing out of sight. Hisahide watched him until the door closed completely. Sighing, he returned to looking down from the roof’s fence.

Shortly after, he saw the boy walk out into the school grounds as he made his way home, laughing excitedly with Masamune in tow. The latter seemed to have been waiting for him. It occurred to him  then, that despite all that had happened, henceforth, he would only be able to watch and study the boy from this distance. Hisahide watched him until he was gone, sighing again.

Another one of the many observations he had made on the students of his school had just ended. This time, he felt as though he had also been swayed by the current too many times, with a lot of things not going as planned. By the end of it, he couldn’t tell whether Ieyasu was the one chained to him like he had wanted, or whether it was the other way around.

But he certainly couldn’t deny that the boy had caused him to keep him beside him for quite a while. And in that course, he had unwittingly fallen for him. While knowing that all their meetings where they had loved and cared for each other was just pretense, somehow, something in him could tell that part of those feelings was real.

There was something fascinating in Ieyasu that he couldn’t quite put his hands on. His final decision to let him go was probably because he couldn’t bring himself to break the boy completely. He certainly didn’t say it, but he was going to miss him. He wondered a little whether Ieyasu would miss him, too.

Darn, he was going soft.

And it was certainly not like him to be that way, so he decided to keep that side of himself backstage, never to be seen.

Smiling anew, he snuffed his cigarette, wondering what type of person would run into him next in the days to come.

—–

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done! *A* Aaa, but now that I look at it, I think it would’ve been nice if I have some more things and scenes here and there in the previous chapters, for more solidity (too late because I’ve already posted them, though) orz;;;  
> Well, learnt stuff. Will do better next time.  
> Thanks for reading all the way here and hope you’ve enjoyed the ride even just a little. See you next time ;u;


End file.
